soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maude Roberts
MAUDE ROBERTS is a fictional character in the 1970s UK Period drama, Upstairs, Downstairs. She was played for the first three series, by the late UK actress, Patsy Smart. Miss Roberts was the personal maid (or Lady's Maid) of Lady Marjorie Bellamy, who lived at 165 Eaton Place in Belgravia, London. She was kind of snobbish and a bit self-absorbed even with her fellow domestic servants. As the lady's maid, Roberts saw herself as higher up in the servant hierarchy. She was not very sociable, and revealed that she had been put into service as a result of her father catching her with a boy she had been kissing. She took her job very seriously and often saw it as her whole life. She would often argue and snob the rest of her fellow servants, as she felt that she was better than the others. She and Kate Bridges did not get along well, and at times, especially when she got arrogant, the cook would roll her eyes in annoyance. She also antagonized Rose Buck in a lot of ways. In one episode, Guest of Honour, King Edward VII, the Monarch, had come over to 165 Eaton Place and was enjoying dinner with the Bellamys. However, during said event, former under house parlor maid, Sarah Moffat arrived, in the final stages of her pregnancy. Thanks to some help by Angus Hudson and the rest of the staff, Sarah was taken upstairs and she gave birth to James Bellamy's son. She lost the child soon after, and due to that, wasn't sure where she belonged, either upstairs OR downstairs. The servants had a meeting to discuss this issue, and Miss Roberts made it clear that she was dead set against Sarah returning to 165. Calling her a slut, Roberts showed her arrogance stating that she would have NEVER been in the position that Sarah had been put in, and literally blamed her for James Bellamy being sent to India. The rest of the domestic staff did not agree with Roberts and made it clear that they were on Sarah's side. In the end, Roberts was the only one against Sarah returning, but she conceded defeat and agreed that she could have her meals and sit in the servants hall "as long as I don't have to sit next to her!" Miss Roberts went on the RMS Titanic along with Lady Marjorie and although she, her brother, Hugo and her new sister in-law, Marian Worsley, all perished, she survived. She had been found by the ship, Carpathia, but hadn't been identified, and was in a hospital in New York, and then insisted on being brought back to England. She had in her arms, Lady Marjorie's jewelry case, and would not give it up. Any attempt would set her off in a hysterical fit. Finally, Hazel Forrest, the secretary to the now widowed Richard Bellamy, gently convinced her to open the case. When she did, she then realized that Lady Marjorie was truly dead and gone, and she finally broke down in tears. After that, she was sent to an asylum. What happened to her after that was unclear, but it was presumed she had passed away by the time the 2010 series began. Category:Upstairs, Downstairs characters Category:Fictional servants Category:Fictional Lady's maids